


Careless Whisper

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Bad Ending, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Lion Cullen, M/M, Magical Realism, Naga, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: A collection of Cullrian prompts that I never posted here, mostly NSFW.1. Sex Toy2. EWDGM Tease!Cullen3. Youtube AU4. Medium AU The date after the first chapter5. First kiss in the dark6. Medium AU Backstory on Cullen7. Naga AU8. Unrequited love9. EWDGM Cute moment with Lion!Cullen





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "From the NSFW sentence starters, "You can take it just a little more...There we go, there's my good boy." For Cullen x Dorian please with cherry on top. XD"  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/151269330482/from-the-nsfw-sentence-starters-you-can-take-it)

“Are you giving up? No, I’m sure you can take more,” Cullen chuckled. He twisted his wrist, pulled before pressing in again, and bit his lip at Dorian’s muffled sounds. He didn’t think he ever heard the man being so loud. He kissed the middle of a plump ass cheek.

Dorian whined, panted. He arched his back and pressed his face down in the pillow, pulling on his restraints with his next moan.

“You can take it just a little more…” He thrust the large wooden dick back in him, watched it disappear in his tight hole. “There we go, there’s my good boy.”

Dorian laughed and twisted his head back to look at him. “What did you call me?”

“Good boy.” And Cullen slapped his ass, hard, causing the dildo to move even further in him. Dorian’s toes curled with his loud gasp.

“Do that again!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stretching their arms up, showing their midriff". This takes place in my [Evil Witches Don't Grow Moustaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225350) verse.   
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/148794245982/for-the-show-a-little-skin-meme)

“Love…”

“Yes?”

“Is this meant to be one of your armors?”

Dorian was occupied at chopping some ingredients for his potions, the cauldron already emitting blue smoke, so he didn’t expect such a sight. Cullen was wearing one of his mage sleeveless coats, the back of it turned in two tails that framed his legs and the front ends crisscrossed instead of closing, leaving Cullen’s defined midriff exposed and the low collar giving a peak at his pectorals.  

“It is not offering much protection, unless with runes?”

“ _Amatus_ , it’s not meant to be worn only with breeches.” Black definitely suited Cullen, the material a stark contrast with his skin. As he adjusted the hood, the coat lifted up even further, and Dorian was glad he let go of the knife. The way his arm muscles budged was delightful for his eyes, but his lopsided smile even more so.

“I’m aware, but I was looking for something to protect myself against the rain and only found this.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Dorian purred. The look Cullen sent him meant he very well knew the effect he was having on him. If he was to be like that, Dorian concluded as he began forming a plan, two could play this game.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "From the Fluff Starters meme - But I want to hear you sing for Cullrian please."  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/148564579272/posting-from-mobile-tumblr-again-so%20rel=)

“Are you sure about this?” Cullen asked Dorian yet again, stopping his frenetic typing to look at him with honey eyes that always melted his anxiety.

“I told you I wanted to,” he replied yet again, a smile doing a bad job of hiding his uncertainty.

“But what about your father?”

“Do you think he asked his staff to check Youtube for moustached good-looking Tevinter men?”

“Well, to be honest…”

“It won’t happen. I have good lawyers I pay to keep me protected, anyway.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to hear you sing.”

Cullen chuckled. It had been a stupid promise, that he’d sing for his boyfriend if Dorian made an appearance on camera. “You very well know I’ll sing to you even if you don’t film the boyfriend tag with me.”

“It wouldn’t feel the same. Let’s do it, amatus.”

Dorian had seen Cullen set up his filming gear many times before, but it was the first time he’d be on camera. He had no idea how internet famous Cullen was before they began dating and how serious this business was. For Dorian, Cullen had just been a very cute guy in one of his classes, nothing about him indicated that five million persons were subscribed to his Youtube channel.

“Alright.” Cullen sat beside him and took his hand. “Nervous?”

“More like this feels very odd. This tiny thing will send our faces to millions of people’s screens.”

“You have half a million followers on Instagram…”

“It’s not the same. It’s a photo or a short video, not ten minutes of me babbling.”

Cullen laughed, much at ease with a camera in the room. “Well, just so you know, I’m already filming.”

“What?” Dorian straightened in his chair, made sure his clothes were perfect, which they already were. “Why didn’t you tell me? Is my hair alright?”

“You’re perfect. There’s this thing called editing and I’ll crop out this part, but I wanted you to become at ease. It doesn’t feel any different, does it?”

Dorian shifted, staring hard at the camera. “So we just answer these questions?”

“Well, I have to do the intro first, then yes.”

“Go ahead then.”

Later on, Cullen sang for him Frank Sinatra’s  _Fly me to the Moon_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi! From the Lana Del Rey sentences meme please. Pairing Dorian x Cullen - You are who you are. I won't change you for anything."  
> Set in my [Medium AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521226) verse.   
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/147880565772/hi-from-the-lana-del-rey-sentences-meme-please)

It was meant to be a first official date at a fancy restaurant, the kind he didn’t have in a long time, if ever. Dorian was nervous about it, but not because of Cullen. That man was infuriatingly adorable and would do anything to make the date as pleasant as possible.

No, he was scared he would see one ghost or a lot of them and would want to help them. He could turn off his psychic abilities for a time, but never his medium ones completely, which revealed to have been a pain sometimes. He didn’t want to ruin this date.

It would be fine, he repeated to himself. When Cullen arrived to pick him up, he forgot some of his worries in his greeting hug and the delicious smell of his cologne. He’d slicked his hair back and shaved, and Dorian asked himself what else he’d prepared for him, just in case the night went well.

His hopes quickly died once they were at the restaurant. Among the few he felt, there are was a ghost floating right in the middle of their section. Dorian told himself that if he pretended he didn’t see her, she wouldn’t approach him. Sadly mediums attracted the unnatural like a vortex, it was inevitable.

“Is something wrong?” Cullen asked him while they were waiting for their entrees.

“Um…” The ghost was hanging right behind Cullen, hovering above his shoulder and staring at Dorian with unblinking eyes. “No, everything’s fine.”

Cullen frowned, he could tell Dorian wasn’t telling the truth. He was beginning to sweat too much and his eyes kept darting around, not focused on anything. At least nothing Cullen could see.

“There’s ghosts here, isn’t there?” He finally asked in the middle of their main meal after he saw the other man send glares at what seemed like nothing. For a second, Dorian looked guilty.

“I’m so sorry, there’s a woman right behind you and she’s been gesturing at me since we sat down. I’ve been trying to ignore her, but-“

“Dorian.” Cullen took his hand and gently squeezed it, meeting his worried eyes with a look that instantly calmed him down. “It’s fine. What is she doing?”

Dorian focused on the ghost. She hadn’t been dead for long, perhaps a few weeks, but she was back in at the restaurant to do something important.

“She committed suicide but wishes me to deliver a message to someone.” Dorian sighed, sadly let go of Cullen’s hand to fetch a pen in his pockets.

“Here.” Cullen offered one, watching with interest Dorian argue for a few minutes with himself.

“This doesn’t make any sense, are you sure?” He was muttering, frowning at the napkin he was using to write on. “Alright, but if she doesn’t understand, it’ll be your fault, not mine… The bathroom?”

He rose from his seat, excusing himself. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He was wearing a well-tailored outfit that night, the deep green fabric of his bottom-down shirt beautifully clinging to his torso as were his soft-looking dark slacks, and Cullen wasn’t against watching him leave in the bathroom’s direction, leering at his ass.

When Dorian came back, he was talking to a young lady who seemed deeply troubled. Dorian placed a hand against her shoulder, expression somber. They exchanged a few words, her on the verge of tears, and the woman hugged him before she returned to her table.

“Well, message delivered,” Dorian said as he sat back down, smiling politely at Cullen. The lines around his eyes betrayed his worry. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“There’s nothing to apologize, Dorian.” He once again offered his hand to Dorian who slowly took it, as if he couldn’t believe his luck. “You are who you are. I won’t change you for anything.” His cheeks went a bit pink, but he continued. “You’re wonderful and what you do, helping people like this, is amazing, I hope you know that.”

Dorian slowly blinked in wonder, his face relaxing, before he let out a small chuckle, completely charmed. “The things you say.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lygerastia for cullrian! :)"  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/147774801302/lygerastia-for-cullrian)

When Dorian first started to be courted by Cullen, he quickly discovered the man wasn’t keen on physical signs of affection. Sure, he would tell him about how much he liked him and appreciated his beautiful mind, as everyone should, but he never attempted to initiate any intimate touch with him. It was fine by Dorian, he respected him enough to accept Cullen’s boundaries and work with them.

So when he suggested he stayed the night after an evening of playing chess, Dorian almost shouted affirmative. He magically blew the candles, thinking nothing of it, when Cullen strode to him and captured his mouth is a searing kiss, neediness making his fingers tremble when he cradled his face.

They didn’t make it upstairs.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hmm, maybe a bit of backstory for Cullen on why he's afraid of magic? ;o"  
> Set in my [Medium AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521226) verse.  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/144385588777/hmm-maybe-a-bit-of-backstory-for-cullen-on-why)

Cullen couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept through an entire night without waking up. No matter the pills, the meditation, the relaxing music, he would find himself staring at the ceiling illuminated by his green night light at some point. Heart pounding, hands shaking, feeling utterly lost.  _Spiders crept at the edge of his mind._

Twice a week he would talk with therapist Lavellan about the past, what happened all those years ago, and how he was working through this. PTSD, it was called, because somehow putting a name on his symptoms would make them easier to manage. One of the many steps to recovery was to talk about his past of his own choice to someone else than a therapist; a friend, even a stranger, but Cullen hadn’t been able to do so yet. 

Then Dorian had come along, showing up at his door with coffee and donuts because that’s what he claimed police officers only ate, often bringing Snoufleur with him who liked to snuggle against him almost as much as Dorian liked to. He didn’t know which step they were at in their relationship, but he liked it. He really liked Dorian, and it was all that mattered. His steel blue eyes often had a gleam as he sought out beyond the visible, and Cullen suspected he knew more about him than he let on, but he never mentioned anything, which Cullen was grateful about.

He’d been thinking for a while about that conversation, how he would tell him. The man hadn’t run off this morning when he’d waken up with Cullen shivering in his arms, thank the Maker, so Cullen was making sure he was the best host. Coffee was brewing and he was mussing over infinite versions of what could happen, anxiety creeping its ugly head over his shoulder until Dorian showed up, wearing a bright smile as he lingered a kiss against Cullen’s stubbly cheek. It dimmed when he took in his discomfort.

“Again with those spiders,” he joked, but there was no humor in his voice. Cullen nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter, gripping his coffee mug. 

“I know… I want to talk to you about them, actually.”

“Okay.” Dorian took his own coffee and sat down on a stool beside him, close enough that his calf pressed against Cullen’s legs, a warm reminder that he was real. He had the power to glimpse in someone’s mind, yet he respected Cullen’s boundaries and was taking only what the blond man was willing to share, which made him instantly more at ease.  

“It was before I moved to Canada, when I still lived in London.  I was starting my first year as a police officer. The magic there is as old as the city, and you can easily imagine why that is not only a good thing…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "cullrian naga au"  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/143222862477/cullrian-naga-au)

Coming to the South was a death wish in itself, Dorian knew, but it was still better than staying in Tevinter. He found a purpose in helping the Inquisition to defeat Corypheus, ignoring the whispers spread behind his tail, and was surprised to see one day the Commander appear in his library, interested to know why a cold-blooded naga would risk leaving in the cold. Little did Dorian knew how much warmth Cullen would give him at night, after the foolish handsome man decided he wanted to court him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I am evil and live for angst >:). Break me, Dorian Pavus."  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/165939299112/i-am-evil-and-live-for-angst-break-me-dorian)

Another day, another night spent in the shadows of the tavern, drinking himself to oblivion. He knew by now it would bring but a few liberating moments where he would be able to dismiss his thoughts, but those moments were enough for him to continue drinking.

On the other side, Iron Bull was flirting with an Antivan soldier, beautiful and enticing in a way Dorian had stopped to be as soon as Iron Bull got what he wanted. He believed in something more than casual sex, and just like every other time, he’d been deceived. He stopped hoping.

“Dorian, are you alright?” A voice inquired, and he realized he had been resting his head on the table, eyes unseeing, for a moment. He blinked and looked up.

Cullen. Of course Cullen would care about his well-being. He forced his lips to stretch in his usual cocky smirk.

“Why, yes, I am. Just enjoying my drink.”

Cullen frowned, not convinced. “You should know you needn’t hesitate to tell me your worries.”

Cullen, with his own burden and commanding an entire army, was offering his shoulder to cry on. Alas, it wasn’t his shoulder Dorian wanted, but his heart. He was doomed to fall in love with the men who demonstrated him kindness.

He shook his head, lying through a smile. “Nothing to worry about, Commander. Go on, I know you and the Inquisitor have a meeting.” He empasized the last word with a wink, knowing full well how he felt about the Inquisitor. Cullen blushed, then he was off, letting Dorian behind in the shadows.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Aureus prompt: Aureus is very content to remain covered in the mud he rolled around in an dputs up a fuss when Dorian tries to bathe him (based off my experiences with my own dog who is always too happy to splash around in muddy creeks and whines like he is being sentenced to death whenever he is forced to bathe later)." This takes place in my [Evil Witches Don't Grow Moustaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225350) verse.  
> [Tumblr link](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/162880374782/bunnylove56-it-didnt-come-out-exactly-the-same)

Dorian woke up to the rain hitting the house’s roof and a warm nose investigating his cheek. Aureus shifted beside him, resting his head under his chin with a huff that was all too adorable for such a big beast. Aureus was waiting for him to wake up, because he wouldn’t get up before him. Dorian didn’t know why he always waited on him, perhaps because of laziness or otherwise, but once he spotted Dorian waking up, he would make a small noise and lick his cheek or nose until he was fully awake, even going as far as bodily pushing him out of bed when he felt very playful.

That morning was no exception. He barely had time to open his eyes that Aureus was sprawled on him, his tail hitting his leg every time it waggled. Dorian groaned and buried his face in his warm mane, not willing to move yet.

“You’re in an uplifting mood far too early for my tastes,  _mellitus_. Give me a minute,” he mumbled, loosely embracing him. Aureus didn’t complain, as eager for attention than Dorian was for petting him.

After way more than a minute, Dorian finally moved, rolling from under the lion. He got up and went to retrieve himself and do his morning routine in a daze while Aureus happily followed him around. He fed him before making himself breakfast. It hadn’t stopped raining when they were done and he was dressed up. He liked watching the rain fall; actually adventuring in it, not so much.

“Looks like we won’t be able to fetch some plants like I wanted to, at least if the weather doesn’t clear up.”

Aureus huffed in disappointment, then promptly ate a carrot Dorian had been eating but dropped intentionally for him. Dorian spent the morning cleaning and putting order in his books. He’d been slacking lately, instead usually going outside with Aureus and spending time playing and observing him. He wasn’t aware a pet required so much time until he had one, and a big one at that. Well, he didn’t consider Aureus to be his pet, knowing very well he was to leave at some point, once he’d find a solution to help him find his human state. For now, Aureus acted everything like the massive lion he’d been transformed into.

That included rolling around in wet grass and mud as soon as they stepped outside once the rain stopped, jumping in small ponds. His fur became a total mess, and yet he continued until he was nothing but a brown and green soaked horror. It was worse than if he’d gone out while it was still raining. Dorian refused to let him anywhere near him, no matter the sad eyes.

“You did that on your own, dear. Come, we’ll clear you up.”

But Aureus would not get in the water, no matter the way Dorian asked him. Instead he sat near the pond and stared at him, whining and acting like a child.

“ _Fasta vass_ , if you don’t go in the water and clean yourself up, you’re sleeping outside tonight. There won’t be a wet smelling mess entering my house.”

Aureus made a noise of protest, then growled and slowly made his way over, but not before shaking himself right beside Dorian and sending dirt all over him. He quickly jumped in the water with a laugh-like bark, leaving a rather not pleased Dorian behind.

In the end they both took a bath before returning home. It was a tale Dorian reminded Cullen of a few times once Corypheus was defeated, adding that if he wanted to try again in his human form, it at least would be a more interesting sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
